


Flowers

by NerdGemini



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdGemini/pseuds/NerdGemini
Summary: Kiibo was always giving Saihara flowers and the detective finally decided to return the favor.((Small thing I wrote out of spite. Based off a tumblr post))





	Flowers

     The first time Kiibo had given Saihara a flower was before their first official date. It was a simple light pink rose but the simple gesture left the two of them a blushing mess. Saihara kept the flower in a small vase, admiring it every time he left his dorm room.  
     The second time was a surprise. The next day Kiibo had provided him an entire bouquet of flowers of blues and reds. When Saihara questioned him about it Kiibo just reaffirmed he was doing it as a sign of affection.  
     The flowers continued to arrive almost daily and Saihara was running out of room in his small dorm. Thankfully though they were always living so once they started withering away he could safely dispose of them so he didn’t get cluttered.  
     It was sweet but Saihara couldn’t help but feel like he was starting to fall short in showing Kiibo his affection.  
     The two of them currently were walking through the courtyard after watching a movie, their hands entwined. The weather was nice so they decided to take a walk before heading back to their dorms.  
     “-I don’t like how they portrayed the aliens as though they were robots. It was very robophobic don’t you agree Shuichi?”  
     Saihara was half paying attention to the other as he rambled about the movie. But at the mention of his name he looked up slightly. “Ah sorry what was that?”  
     Kiibo tilted his head slightly. “Is something on your mind Shuichi? You seem to be thinking intently on something.”  
     “It’s nothing, really.” Saihara’s eyes trailed to the wildflowers growing in the grass nearby an idea immediately popping into his mind. “Actually. Close your eyes for one moment.”  
     The robot hesitated but closed his eyes. AS soon as he did, Saihara slipped his hand out of Kiibo’s and looked over the flowers. He picked three flowers. Two small blue ones and a larger white one. He twisted their stems together before going back over to Kiibo.  
     “Open your eyes.” Once Kiibo did so Saihara put the mix of flowers behind Kiibo’s ear, smiling at how well the colors complimented the other.  
     “Wh-what’s this for??” Kiibo stammered, his face starting to light up in a bright red.  
     “Well you’re always giving me flowers, can I not do the same to you?” A small smile tugged at the detective’s lips.  
     “I-I suppose it isn’t a problem.”  
     Saihara smiled, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before taking his hand again. “Come on, it’s getting late. Let’s get going.”  
    “R-right!” Kiibo looked down at their hands before looking back up to the raven haired boy. “Hey Shuichi?”  
     “Yes?”  
     “I love you!”  
     Kiibo’s straightforwardness took Saihara aback briefly but his smile only widened. “I love you too Kiibo...”


End file.
